I - Les Nuages de CondorXVIII
by IAmAFence
Summary: Eden est encore sous le choc : cet homme étrange lui affirme qu'il peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace avec sa cabine bleue, et il va le lui prouver en l' amenant sur cette étrange planète qui ressemble à la Terre mais au XIXe siècle . Elle qui pensait pouvoir visiter tranquillement va avoir une mauvaise surprise . . .
1. Chapter 1

Elle se réveilla en sursaut mais ne reconnu pas l'endroit pas elle était . Elle observa un peu les alentours et compris rapidement qu'elle était assise en travers du seuil d'une porte, elle était toujours dans la rue . Il faisait toujours nuit, la pluie avait cessée . Elle regarda quelques instants une flaque d'eau puis son regard se tourna vers les trous dans ses collants . Elle était épuisée, elle avait froid, elle se rendormi .

Elle émergeât de nouveau à cause de voix qui venait de derrière la porte, de toute évidence, on allait sortir . Elle se releva d'un bond et avança d'un pas franc et rapide comme si elle savait où elle allait . Ses cheveux s' était détaché elle avait du mal à les garder hors de son champ de vision . Elle essaya de trouver des endroits connus, errant au hasard comme un fantôme . Elle arriva enfin sur une rue plus passante et cru la reconnaitre, elle alla jusqu'à un arrêt de bus pour se situer . Elle repéra les rues sur la carte en les suivant du doigt, elle essaya de retracer son parcours . Elle fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait pu courir autant, elle était assez loin de chez elle .

En marchant dans la même rue, Eden fouilla ses poches et y trouva un mouchoir, 22 livres sterling et son portable, éteint, plus de batterie .

Il était 7h34 .

Elle erra encore un peu, emprunta d'autres rues et tomba sur un petit square fleuri . Le jour était faible, ses vêtements trempés lui collait à la peau, elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir pris ces chaussures la veille . Elle s'assit sur un banc, les yeux dans le vide, elle pensa soudainement à son travail . Elle composa alors le numéro de la bibliothèque et déclara le plus simplement du monde qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir ce jour-là et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrais .

" Et maintenant ? "

Elle était perdue, seule et comprenais alors l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire . Son départ était trop imprévu, elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne savait pas qui pourrait l'aider maintenant, elle n'avait rien mais se sentait malgré tout bien . Elle était fière de son geste, fière d'avoir eu le courage de mettre fin à tout cela, ce courage . . . lui était inhabituel . Elle regarda ses pieds douloureux, cette sensation d'être exposé à la dureté du monde lui glaça le sang, elle ne voulait plus de ça, elle l'avait trop connu . Elle se senti perdue, si perdue . . .

La jeune fille ramena ses jambes contre elle, enfoui son visage et fit tout pour contenir ses larmes . Elle n'entendit même pas qu'on s'asseyait à côté d'elle .

" Nous sommes demain n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle releva les yeux et vit le vieux livre bleu, celui couvert d' étoiles, elle tourna la tête et vit l'homme au noeud papillon affichant un sourire rassurant . Ses larmes remontèrent, elle se sentit plus légère et sourit .

" Vous m'aviez-dit dans une heure !

- J' ai eu un . . . contretemps . Et ça n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver ! "

Elle fronça les sourcils .

" Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- Longue histoire, sans importance . . . Je vous ai ramené votre livre . . .

- Eden, Eden Illiver !

- Enchanté Eden, je le Docteur !

- Docteur qui ? "

Il ne répondit pas, il avait l'air soucieux et Eden n'insista pas . Soudainement, il se retourna vers elle, la regarda de la tête aux pieds puis croisa son regard fatigué .

" Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil ?

- Une sorte de . . . balade nocturne . "

Le Docteur rigola .

" Vous aimez les voyages miss Illiver ?

- Oui . . . je n' ai pas trop l'occasion d'en faire .

- Vous aimeriez en faire ?

- J'aimerais partir très loin d'ici . "

La réponse intrigua le docteur, mais lui plaisait malgré tout . Son interlocutrice était moins enthousiaste, sur son visage se lisait de l' inquiétude et de l' incompréhension et ses yeux vert étaient rivés sur quelque chose dans la rue en face .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Eden ne répondit pas, elle n'entendait plus les paroles du Docteur, seul cette vision occupait son esprit . Elle se redressa brusquement et paniqua .

" Non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Pas ici ! "

Elle sauta du banc et se mis à courir vers une ruelle . Le Docteur essayait de comprendre, il regardait la rue en face mais ne voyait que la foule qui se pressait . Il sauta du banc à son tour et la suivi .

Arrivée dans la ruelle, Eden se sentit mal . Sa tête cognait contre ses tempes, sa vison devenait floue, son cor arrivait à ses limites . Elle titubât, s' appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber mais elle sentait déjà le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds . Quand le Docteur la rejoignit, elle était déjà loin .

Elle avait marché machinalement jusqu'à la porte, mais arrivé dans le couloir, elle compris qu'elle n'était pas chez elle . Elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts et de se remémorer les événements de la veille . La rue, le froid, le Docteur . . . et puis plus rien . Tout cela ne l'aida pas trop à comprendre la situation . Elle observa le couloir, il était assez sombre et ressemblait à décor de cinéma . Il n'y avait qu'un léger bruit de fond, comme le son d'un moteur, mais rien de ce qu'elle ne connaissait . Elle se décida à avancer, à tâtons et en longeant le mur . Elle suivit le chemin qui se présentait devants elle, ne posait même pas le regard sur les portes, sa tête se posait déjà bien assez de questions . Une porte alors, se dressa sur son chemin . Il n'y avait pas de poignée, juste un bouton sur le côté . Elle resserra un peu sa robe de chambre . Elle ne la remarqua qu'a ce moment, cette robe de chambre en velours bleu roi et décoré d'un fleur de lys dorée brodée . Un très beau vêtement qui avait été simplement posée par dessus ses vêtements encore humides . Son attention revint vers la porte, sans trop réfléchir, elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton . La porte coulissa vers le haut, découvrant un nouveau couloir et au bout, des escaliers . La jeune fille avança rapidement jusque' en bas des marches . La salle dans laquelle était plus lumineuse, plus bruyante . Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, elle montait les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Docteur qui fut ravie de voir la jeune Illiver réveillée . Mais elle ne sourit pas, elle sorti juste avec dégout et hargne :

" Vous ?! "

Le Docteur ne souriait plus, il avait plutôt l' air inquiet et Eden sentait sa colère monter .

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici espèce de dégénéré ?!

- Du calme ! Ceci est le TARDIS, comme vous étiez . . .

- Le QUOI ?!

- Le Tardis ! ! C'est une sorte de vaisseau qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace . . .

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Ceci est IMPOSSIBLE ! Etes-vous un de ces malades mentaux qui pensent que les films sont réels ?!

- Quoi ?! Non ! Tout ceci est réel ! "

Eden fixait le docteur d' un regard noir jusqu'à maintenant, elle regarda un peu plus la pièce . Une sorte de tableau de contrôle trônait au centre, couvert de boutons, de manettes, lumineux et coloré . Elle regarda ensuite une porte, mais en bois . Elle se détachait de cette salle lumineuse et tape-à-l'oeil . Elle se retourna vers le docteur et lui demanda :

" C'est la sortie ? "

Il marmonna un petit "oui", elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers cette porte .

" Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! "

Elle tira la porte, le Docteur la rattrapa à temps par le bras avant qu'elle ne plonge dans le vide spatial . Elle était figée, bouche bée face à la Terre qui tournait sous ses pieds . La Terre, avec ses océans bleus, ses continents et ses nuages blancs, paraissait si calme . Le Docteur la ramena doucement à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir sur les marches d'un escalier qui montait vers un autre couloir .

" Ça ne peut pas être vrai, je rêve, c'est impossible . . . "

Elle marmonnait doucement, le visage dans ses mains .

" Ce n'est jamais facile à admettre, mais vous vous en remettrez ! Tout cela est bien réel miss Illiver . Il lui laissât un peu le temps de se remettre se ses émotions .

" Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'aimerais comprendre . . . Qui êtes-vous ? Et c' est quoi tout ça ?

- Je suis toujours le Docteur, et ceci est le Tardis . C' est mon vaisseau, il peut voyager dans l'espace mais aussi dans le temps !

- Dans l'espace et le temps ? Mon dieu . . ."

Elle était souriante mais toujours perplexe .

" Etes-vous . . . Etes-vous un extra-terrestre ?

- On peut dire ça oui . . . "

Eden éclata de rire .

" Je me suis faite enlevée par un extra-terrestre !

- Je ne vous ai pas enlevé ! J'ai juste pensé que le vide spatial était mieux pour se reposer !

- Et cette robe de chambre ? C'est vous qui me l'avez mise ?

- Ha ! Bel objet hein ?! Elle avait appartenu à Louis XIV !

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! "

Eden suivi les indications du docteur et pu se rendre à la cuisine . Elle se fit une tasse d'un thé odorant et fruité et la bu en observant le Docteur appuyer sur des boutons dans la salle de contrôle .

" Alors c'est ça votre vie ? Appuyer sur des boutons, voyager partout pour enlever des jeunes filles ?

- Pour la dernière fois miss Illiver, je ne vous ai pas enlevé !

- Cessez donc de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai un prénom vous savez !

- Très bien Eden, vous venez de me rappeler qu'il faut que j'aille chercher quelque' un !

- Où ça ?

- _Sur une autre planète !_

Les yeux de la jeune bibliothécaire se remplirent d' étoiles, elle bondit aux côtés du Docteur .

" Une autre planète ? Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai !

- Ho mon dieu ! Je ne peut pas y aller dans cette tenue !

- Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans le dressing, cinquième porte à gauche après la cuisine !

Le Tardis se posa dans une dans une ruelle de la capitale, le docteur ouvrit la porte et fut ravi de constater que sa boite bleue était bien arrivé là où il voulait . Eden sorti à son tour, elle portait une robe verte à manches longues qui possédait un très joli drapé, elle avait relevé ses chevaux en chignon et paraissait moins fatigué . En refermant la porte, elle remarqua la cabine bleue . Elle rouvrit la porte, regarda à l' intérieur puis en fit le tour . Elle se tapota le visage avec ses mains et se retourna vers le docteur .

" Et vous voulez me faire croire que je ne rêve pas ? "

Le docteur rigola, Eden haussa les sourcils . Elle rejoignit le docteur, se retourna encore une fois et fini par lâcher l' affaire .

" Vous m'aviez dit que ferions un voyage dans l'espace mais j' ai plus l'impression que c' est dans le temps !

- Cela vous va à ravir et nous sommes bien sur une autre planète ! Voici CondorXVIII du système Condorien, une planète très proche de la terre ! "

Ces belles paroles ne suffirent pas à convaincre la jeune fille, elle prit le bras du Docteur et ils entrèrent sur un boulevard bondé, avec un décor franchement XIXe . Les habitants ressemblait fort aux humains, mais la moyenne de taille était de plus d'un 1m80 . Le duo était dévisagé et Eden se sentait mal à l'aise .

" Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie vraiment ormes le fait que ce sont des géants ? Ils ont l'air plutôt humains !

- Ce sont de grands génies ! Beaucoup plus que vous ! Leur technologie est incroyablement avancée mais ils beaucoup trop de manières et sont restés dans cette mode que vous pourriez appeler XIXe . . . "

Il était dur de se frayer un chemin dans la rue bondée, les gens se bousculaient sur le trottoir tandis que des véhicules étranges, certains tirés par ce qui ressemblait à des chevaux, se pressaient sur la chaussée . Les vitrines des magasins étaient riches, des vêtements, des accessoires, des gadgets étonnant y trônait . Eden lâcha le bras du docteur pour admirer une superbe paire de chaussures en cuir lacées .

" Ces chaussures sont magnifiques ! Vous avez vu . . . "

En se retournant, elle ne le vit pas . Elle se fretta un chemin à travers la foule, mais l'homme au noeud papillon avait disparu . Cette fois, elle était plus perdue que jamais .


	2. Chapter 2

Sans trop réfléchir, elle traversa la rue en courant, manquant de se faire écraser par une automobile jaune vif . Mais de l' autre côté, elle ne le vit pas non plus . Elle sentit la panique lui sauter au visage, son seul point de repère venait de disparaitre . Elle pensa au Tardis, mais le chemin pour y retourner ne lui revenait pas . Elle marcha un peu le long du boulevard, le nez en l'air à essayer de repérer le Docteur dans la foule . Elle s'arrêta devant une rue perpendiculaire et croisa ses bras un peu tremblant . Elle essaya de réfléchir, mais la panique l' en empêchait . Elle regardât la rue étroite qui était derrière elle et y vit loin, bien assez loin, un homme à l'attitude assez étrange . Les bras en l'air, il regardait le ciel à travers une sorte de . . . plaque de verre . . . Intriguée, elle scruta les nuages grisâtres qui obstruait l'horizon, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal . Ses pensées profitèrent de cette interrogation pour oublier son plus grave problème, elle progressa dans la ruelle étroite . Elle était pavée, délabrée et quasiment vide . De plus , l'endroit était étrangement silencieux, on entendait que le bruit de battements d'ailes de quelques oiseaux . L'homme lui tournait le dos, il portait une chemise blanche aux manches remontées , un veston d'un vert très sombre et une sacoche en cuir usé . Il avait les cheveux blonds plutôt foncés, courts et dans tous les sens et il était bien sûr très grand, en le comparant à son mètre 70, elle conclu qu'il devait approcher les 1m90 . Elle arriva dans son dos mais il ne la remarqua pas, il baissa les bras, tapota des choses sur sa plaque de verre et se retourna .

Il sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri quand il trouva dans son dos cette jeune femme, plutôt petite, le regard en l'air . Eden posa le regard sur cet étrange jeune homme, il avait de beaux yeux bleus et son visage expressif montrait de la surprise et une certaine inquiétude .

" Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ?

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, cette information est secrète . . . "

La belle blonde pris un air déçu, le jeune homme fut très embêté de décevoir une si jolie jeune femme . Il n'osa pas croiser ce regard verdoyant et accusateur, il posa les yeux sur différents coins de la ruelle pour lui échapper . Eden réfléchi un peu, comment tirer les vers du nez à cet grande perche blondinette ? Elle eu une idée .

" Vous pouvez tout me dire, de toute façon je ne suis pas d'ici .

Il fut intrigué

- Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas de la capitale . . .

- Je veux dire . . . _Pas de cette planète . . . " _

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclairci .

" Et . . . de quelle planète êtes-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire . . .

- Ho ! ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je garderait votre secret !

- Eh bien . . . je viens de la Terre . . .

- Ho ! Vous êtes humaine ! C'est fantastique ! "

Son regard s'était rempli d'étoiles, Eden avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

" Me permettriez-vous de prélever un échantillon de votre peau ?

Il avait demandé cela le plus naturellement du monde, la visage de la bibliothécaire se décomposa

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Un tout petit ! Sur votre main ! Vous ne sentirez presque rien !

- Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la peau de main ?

- Mais . . . Pour vous étudier bien sûr ! "

Elle hésita, mais au fond de sa tête, une machine machiavélique entra en marche, elle eut un sourire diabolique . Alors qu'il pensait avoir perdu la partie, elle reprit :

" C' est d'accord . . . mais à une seule condition !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Dites-moi ce que vous êtes en train de regarder !

Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre et pris un air très embêté, est-ce qu'il pouvait uniquement compter sur la seule parole de cette demoiselle ? On lui avait pourtant dit de se méfier des jolies filles . Il soupira enfin, il avait choisi sa réponse, son amour de la science avait encore pris le dessus . Il fit signe à Eden de se rapprocher, il pointa du doigt un gros nuage gris qui étouffait la pointe d'un immeuble .

" Vous voyez ce nuage ?

- Oui ? Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, il est là depuis 3 semaines, bloqué, même le vent ne l'a pas fait bouger .

- Oui c' est assez étrange . . .

- De plus, depuis qu'il est là, les bâtiments alentours ont des problèmes avec leurs ordinateurs et leur éclairage . C' est donc pour cela qu'on m'a envoyé ici !

- Pourquoi vous ?

- J'y viens, voyez-vous cette plaque ? C' est un détecteur d'activité magnétique très puissant .

Il pointa le fameux détecteur vers le nuage .

Vous voyez ces reflets bleus ? Ils semblent dessiner le contour d'un gros oeuf, bien caché dans les nuages .

- Oui, ça ressemble un peu à un oeuf . . ..

- Ce n' est pas un oeuf, d'après cette activité, je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un . . . vaisseau .

- D'une autre planète ?

- Evidement ! Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à de la technologie Condorienne ! Et même si s'en était, pourquoi se cacher ?

- C'est une bonne remarque . Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes ici vous !

- Disons que . . . je travaille pour le gouvernement, au services des . . . formes de vies extérieures .

- Ho . . . et maintenant que vous avez trouvé votre vaisseau, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Et bien, je vais devoir rentrer à la base, faire un rapport et examiner la situation !

- Ho ! Tout cela est d'un ennui ! Je ne suis pas venue sur une autre planète pour "_ examiner la situation _" ! Allons voir tout ça de plus près !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Ça pourrait être _dangereux . . ._

_- _Où est passé votre esprit d' aventure mon vieux ! Venez ! Il faut que je vois ça !

Sans qu'il puisse protester, elle lui attrapa le bras et se dirigea vers le grand immeuble qui finissait dans le nuage . Arrivé au pied du bâtiment, elle fut stupéfaite de sa hauteur, devait bien y avoir 200 étages ! Elle l'admira une seconde et s'engouffra à l'intérieur . C'était une sorte de grand magasin où régnait un immense brouhaha . Des centaines de dames et de messieurs choisissait vêtements, étoffes, sacs chaussures avec une moue hésitante, un orchestre jouait de la musique classique accompagné par le bruit d'une fontaine en pierre . Regardant à peine les alentours, Eden fonça vers l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent déversant une foule de demoiselles hystériques, les bras chargés de paquet . La jeune blonde poussa son nouveau compagnon à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton de la fermeture des portes avant que personne ne puisse y entrer . Elle regarda un moment les boutons lumineux et appuya sur le plus haut chiffre : 189 . La cabine s'ébranla et débuta son ascension .

" Ce bâtiment est vraiment énorme . . .

- C'est le Rose-Mary, un des endroits les plus chic de la capitale, il y a des magasins, des restaurants, un hôtel, un aquarium, une bibliothèque . . . et sûrement bien d'autre choses encore !

- C' est incroyable . . .

- Au fait, je m'appelle Georges !

- Vous avez un nom assez banal vous savez ? Enfin bon, moi c'est Eden, enchantée Georges !

- Vous trouvez vraiment ? Je connais personne qui porte le même nom que moi pourtant . . . Au fait, désolé de presser les choses mais . . . vous m'aviez promis . . .

- Ho oui, c' est vrai !

Elle lui tendit la main . Ravi, il sortit de sa sacoche une sorte de tube transparent avec un bout métallique et un interrupteur . il appuya le bout gris sur la main de la jeune fille et pressa l'interrupteur . Elle ressentit une vive douleur et retira sa main, elle la frotta un peu et vit que sur sa peau apparaissait une tache rouge circulaire . Georges rangea son outil et sortit un pansement . Eden le posa sur sa blessure .

" Alors ? C'était pas si terrible hein ?

- J'espère au moins que ça vous seras utile !

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point ces échantillons sont des trésors ! "

L'ascenseur arriva à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir d'hôtel, complètement vide et incroyablement silencieux pas rapport au boucan du rez-de-chaussé .

" On ne peut pas aller plus haut "

Après cette remarque trépidante de notre ami condorien, Eden s'engagea à petit pas sur la moquette de ce superbe couloir . Elle regarda les portes closes une à une, cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait l' aider . Prudemment, Georges était sur ses talons, très mal à l'aise d'être dans un couloir d'hôtel alors qu'il n'a pas payé pour y être . Un renfoncement apparu enfin, il y avait trois portes, toutes portait une pancarte "privé", mais la jeune blonde les ignora . Elle en ouvrit une première et tomba sur un banal placard à balais, la seconde cependant ouvrait sur un escalier en fer éclairé par un malheureux néon .

" Cela devrait nous conduire sur le toit ! Qu'en pensez-vous Georges ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ne devrait pas être là, ça pourrait être dangereux et . . .

- Tout compte fait, je me passerais de votre avis, merci quand même !

Elle commença à gravir les marches

- Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas y aller quand même ?

- J'y compte bien !

- Je ne vous ferais pas changer d' avis alors . . . laissez-moi vous accompagner !

- Tiens donc !

- Un gentleman ne peut se permettre de laisser une demoiselle seule face au danger !

- Si ça vous fait plaisir, venez donc ! "

Le duo arriva en haut des escaliers, Eden poussa la lourde porte en fer et pris une bourrasque en pleine figure . Il venait d'arriver en haut de l'immeuble, le vent violent glaça le sang des deux blondinets . Mais aucune visible trace de l'oeuf .

" C'est le bon immeuble au moins ? Je ne voit rien ! hurla la bibliothécaire

- Je pense qu'il doivent utiliser un système d'invisibilité, je détecte toujours une activité magnétique !

- Comment on fait pour le trouver alors ?

- Il faudrait blesser le système je pense . . .

- Comme ça ?

Elle ramassa une brique et la lança droit devant elle . La pierre heurta une paroi métallique qui apparu pendant quelques instants au moment du choc avant de disparaître à nouveau .

" Vous voyez Georges, ce n'est pas si compliqué de trouver des vaisseaux venus de l'espace ! "

Une main vers l'avant, elle s'approcha . Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la paroi qui réapparu de nouveau . La chose était gigantesque, posée sur le toit du Rose-Mary . Georges était de plus en plus inquiet, sa tête lui hurlait de s'enfuir, décidément, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le terrain, il avait hâte de le faire savoir à son patron pour enfin retourner dans son cher laboratoire et étudier des échantillons de peau .

" Que fait-on maintenant miss Eden ?

- Premièrement, vous allez arrêter de mettre "miss" devant mon prénom, ensuite . . . on essaye de rentrer .

- Rentrer ?! Vous êtes folle ! On ne sait pas ce qu'i l'intérieur !

- Justement ! C'est encore plus excitant !

- Et comment comptez-vous entrer ?

- On peut toujours essayer ça . . . "

Elle frappa trois coup contre le vaisseau . Au début il n'y eu aucune réaction, puis, des bruits de mécanisme se firent entendre . Une partie de la coque métallique s'ouvrit lentement . Le grand blond sentit l'effroi lui monter à la gorge . Mais derrière la porte, personne, la porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même, laissant apercevoir un couloir sombre et encombré . Intrigué, Eden s'approcha de l'entrée puis se tourna vers son compagnon .

" Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! _Facile !_

Il eut un petit sourire, avant de répliquer

Les dames d'abord ! "

Elle s'engouffra dans le vaisseau, à l'intérieur il faisait chaud, il y avait un bruit de fond constant, sûrement un moteur mais rien à voir avec le Tardis . Le sol était couvert de débris, d'outils, de caisses, du plafond pendait des fil que la jeune fille s'appliquait à éviter . Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter . Elle vit ce grand idiot de condorien, une main sur le front .

" Je me suis cogné ! Ça fait vraiment mal !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une grande chose fragile !

- J'aimerais vous y voir ! Ce vaisseau est très bas de plafond !

- Il doit appartenir à de petits aliens ! Ou à des bossus . . . "

Laissant de côté sa douleur, il suivit Eden dans le couloir, la tête baissé pour ne pas se recogner .

" Cet endroit est très en désordre, on dirait bien que nos envahisseurs ont eu quelques problèmes techniques .

- Cela expliquerais beaucoup de choses mon cher, ils sont du tomber en panne et sont venus se cacher sur la planète la plus proche le temps de réparer !

- J'aime bien votre hypothèse, il n'y a pas d'aliens carnivore dedans !

- Je n'a jamais dit qu'ils n'était pas carnivores . "

De moins en moins rassuré, Georges fit de gros efforts pour continuer à suivre cette étrange demoiselle sans se mettre à hurler . Mais quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, il se redressa brusquement, oubliant le plafond qu'il se reprit violemment dans le crâne, laissant échapper un juron . Surprise de la vulgarité soudaine du soit-disant gentlemen, Eden se retourna et vit la même scène qu'elle venait de voir il y a deux minutes . Le visage du blessé se déforma soudain, les pas était très proches . En se retournant, Eden vit apparaitre dans le couloir un visage familier .

" Docteur ! "


	3. Chapter 3

Elle reçu un grand sourire amical .

" Eden ! Que faites-vous là ?

- J'aidait Georges à trouver cet espèce de vaisseau !

- Georges ? Vous avez trouvé Georges ?!

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est lui que je cherchait avant de voir cet étrange nuage en haut de cet immeuble, enfin bref, où est-il ?

- Mais . . . , elle se retourna de nouveau, il était là il y a une minute ! "

Elle rebroussa chemin et trouva Georges, caché dans un recoins comme un petit animal .

" Vous parlez d'un gentleman ! _" je ne laisserais jamais une demoiselle seule face au danger "_ quel beau parleur ! Sortez de là, ce n'est que le Docteur !

- Le Docteur . . . le vrai ?

- Ha ! Georges ! Enfin je vous trouve !

- Docteur ? C'est vous ?

- Le seul l'unique !

- Vous n'aviez pas cette tête la dernière fois !

- Comment ça pas cette tête ? s'interrogea Eden .

- Encore une longue histoire miss Illiver ! Au fait, comment êtes-vous entrés ?

- J'ai frappé, on m'a ouvert !

- Très malin . . .

- Et vous Docteur, comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Pas par la même porte que vous je suppose . . . Bien, si nous allions à la rencontre des occupants de ce vaisseau, je meurs d'envie de savoir qui l'a amené ici !

- Vous croyez qu'il est occupé ? S'inquiéta Georges

- Bien sûr Georges , répliqua le Docteur en prenant un air grave, Sinon, comment serait-il arrivé ici ?

- Oui . . . évidemment . . .

- Alors mes chers blondinets, en avant ! "

Sans avoir le temps de poser plus de questions, Eden et Georges suivirent le Docteur qui avait pris la tête du trio . Il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient et prenait des directions en fonctions de ce leur dictait leurs instinct . Quand ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac, il furent obligé de constater qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier à son intuition .

" Félicitation Docteur, se moqua la jeune fille ,on peut dire que votre sens de l'orientation est très performant !

- Ne soyez pas aussi ironique, faisons demi-tour et cherchons un autre chemin .

- Vous voulez vraiment trouver les occupants de ce vaisseau ? Demanda le grand blond

- Oui bien sûr !

- Il y quelque chose que vous n'avez pas essayé ! Dit Eden avec un air malicieux alors qu'ils se remettaient en route

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- IL Y A QUELQU'UN LÀ-DEDANS ? "

Un silence de mort s'en suivi, Georges traita la jeune fille de folle . Des bruits de pas qui venaient d'au-dessus se firent enfin entendre .

" Ils nous ont trouvé, ils nous ont trouvé ! Vous pouvez être fière de vous ! Vous venez de signer notre arrêt de mort !

- Calmez-vous espèce de grand imbécile ! Les gens dans ce vaisseau ne sont pas forcément de terribles aliens carnivore !

- Rien ne nous dit non plus qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Répondit le Docteur avant de se rendre compte de son erreur

La jeune blonde lui lança un regard noir pendant que Georges tremblait de peur . Ils se remirent en route prudemment, toujours derrière M. Noeud papillon . Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à bifurquer à l'angle d'un couloir, des piques en métal se dressèrent sur leur chemin .De petits hommes leur barraient la route . Ils étaient vêtus de capes noirs , portaient des masques dorés qui ne laissait voir aucune forme de leur visage et de petits chapeau ronds et plats de couleur rouge bordeaux . Eden cru bien que Georges allait s'évanouir . Comme ils ne disaient rien, le Docteur essaya d'entamer le dialogue .

" Bonjour ! Désolé d'avoir fait intrusion ainsi dans votre vaisseau ! Il n'est pas vraiment en bon état hein ? "

Les petits aliens ne répondirent pas immédiatement, ils continuaient cependant à menacer les étrangers avec leurs piques, dont un liquide doré s'écoulait .

" Nous l'avons perdue "

Ils répondirent enfin, d'une voix aiguë, à la fois grave et inquiète . Le trio fronça les sourcils .

" Qu'avez-vous perdu ? Demanda Eden "

Un blanc s'en suivit, puis, un des petits hommes fit quelques signes en marmonnant des mots inaudibles à ses collègues . Les piques restèrent tendues .

" Les étrangers seront jetés par dessus-bord "

Georges sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds . Il en était sûr, depuis le début, que tout cela était trop dangereux . Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre cette étrange jeune fille, aussi jolie soit-elle . Il se rapprocha un peu du Docteur .

" Docteur, je crois que cette fois ils en veulent vraiment à notre vie !

- Pourquoi ? Ils veulent juste nous jeter dehors !

- Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle que nous sommes en haut d'un immeuble de 185 étages ? Pesta Eden

- Oui . . . j'avais oublié ce détail . . .

- Docteur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Marmonna Georges d'une vois tremblante

- J'ai bien une idée, un peu folle mais elle peut nous sortir de là .

il se retourna vers ses deux compagnons et prononça d'une voix calme

- Courez ! "

Eden saisit deux morceaux de sa robe partie à toute vitesse, ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs étroits qui serpentaient à vous faire tourner la tête . Derrière eux, des voix criaient de les arrêter . Le Docteur faisait de son mieux pour bifurquer le plus possible afin de perde ses pourrissants . Leurs course fut brusquement stoppée par une épaisse porte en métal évidemment fermée .

" Ho non ! " Soupira la jeune fille

De l'intérieur de sa veste, l'homme au noeud papillon sorti son tournevis sonique et déverrouilla la porte, il poussa les deux blonds de l'autre côté et referma la porte .

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Eden

- Ça ? C'est juste un tournevis, ça sert à ouvrir les portes ! "

Elle haussa les sourcils " ha vraiment ? " . Ils venait d'arriver dans un grande salle très haute de plafond, Georges pu enfin se redresser . Les cris se trouvaient juste derrière la porte et ils tentaient de la défoncer . Sans hésiter, Eden poussa un gros meuble contre l'accès .

" Georges ! La porte ! "

Il se retourna et bloqua la porte avec un baril . Le Docteur sonda les panneaux de contrôle au milieu de la pièce qui étaient posé en rond autour d'un grand siège . Un écran attira son attention, il régla son tournevis et réussi à le rallumer .

" Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune fille en le rejoignant

- Peut-être, si j'arrivais à . . . haha ! "

L'écran fit apparaitre un plan du vaisseau en 3D et des donnés incompréhensible pour un simple humain .

" Voilà que devrait nous aider à comprendre ! Georges ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

- J'envoie un message à l'armée ! Répondit le jeune homme alors qu'il tapotait quelque chose sur un appareil noir

- L'armée ?!

- C'est mon devoir Docteur ! Je travaille pour le gouvernement maintenant !

- Le gouvernement ? Vraiment ?

- Docteur ! Regardez !

Sur l'écran venait d'apparaître un panneau rouge clignotant où était écrit en gros " PILOTE ABSENT " .

" Pilote absent ? "

Des liens se créaient dans sa tête, en utilisants ses connaissance et son incroyable capacité de déduction, la situation s'éclairait petit à petit dans sa tête . Il n'eu pas le temps d'en venir aux conclusions, la porte venait d'être défoncée, laissant entrer une foule de petits hommes en noirs qui les encerclèrent, plus menaçants que jamais .


End file.
